Uma verdade escondida
by Mariana Padalecki
Summary: Ben aparece de repente e esconde uma verdade dos dois, mas nenhum deles sabe que ele é o Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

**A loira do Bonfim**

**Capítulo 1**

Numa noite, em sua casa, um homem chamado Harry Beester estava cozinhando para sua mulher Elisey que tinha saído para comprar umas roupas e algumas jóias. De repente, Harry

viu uma linda moça loira que parecia lhe chamar. Ele a seguiu, e quando parecia que ela já o tinha levado para onde queria, ele viu que ela o tinha levado para o Cemitério do Bonfim. Ficou em dúvida mais ao mesmo tempo curioso e continuou seguindo ela. Eles pararam em uma parte do cemitério e a moça começou a chorar. Ele perguntou-lhe:

Harry: Por quê está chorando linda moça?

Ela o abraçou, e, discretamente, pegou uma faca e o matou. Quando percebeu que ela já estava inconsciente, deu mais facadas em seu corpo deixando-o em pedaços. Levou embora o corpo e ela sumiu nas multidões do cemitério. A mulher de Harry vai ao seu interro no mesmo cemitério onde ele foi morto e viu a linda mulher de cabelos loiros que depois desapareceu.

Pois então, Dean e Sam se instalaram no Hotel Beel Mont onde vão ficar para investigar qualquer coisa que aparecer. É neste momento que eles recebem uma ligação do Bobby:

Sam: Alô?

Bobby: Alô Sam é o Bobbyby. Eu liguei para avisar de mais um caso que tem para vocês resolverem.

Sam: Onde Bobby?

Bobby: No Cemitério do Bonfim.

Sam: No Cemitério do Bonfim? Mas a vítma foi morta nesse cemitério?

Bobby: Isso mesmo.

Sam: Qual é o caso dessa vez?

Bobby: Uma moça linda e loira matou um homem chamado Harry Beester marido de Elisey Beester.

Sam: Como ele foi morto? A facadas? A tiros?

Bobby: Foi morto a facadas.

Sam: Ok Bobby. Eu e o Dean estamos indo pra ir.

Bobby: Certo. Vou logo avisando que vocês não vão encontrar no cemitério porque eu estou ligando de casa. Eu só escutei a notícia no jornal, fui ao cemitério saber mais detalhes e depois voltei pra casa.

Sam: Ok.

Sam foi falar com o Dean a respeito do caso:

Sam: Dean tem trabalho no Cemitério do Bonfim.

Dean: O que temos que resolver agora?

Sam: Um homem chamado Harry Beester foi morto a facadas no Cemitério do Bonfim por uma linda moça loira. Ele é marido de Elisey Beester.

Dean: Cara, porque fazem isso com as loiras? Elas são umas gatas. Não dá mais! É muita humilhação pra elas! Coitadas!

Sam: Dean, não dá pra ficar pensando em sexo com loiras agora. Temos um caso bem "loira aguada" para resolver.

Dean: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Essa foi boa Sammy! Muito boa!! Dá pra rir a vontade!! Valeu pela piada cara, eu precisava mesmo é de uma boa risada!

Sam: Chega de piadinhas Dean e vamos logo ao Cemitério do Bonfim resolver esse caso.

Dean: Ta certo, ta certo! Não precisa me esculaxar!

Eles foram ao cemitério, e, ao chegarem lá, encontraram uma coisa muito suspeita:

Dean: Sam olha isso.

Sam: É um coração de pedra.

Dean: E com um símbolo desenhado.

Sam: Mas o que isso significa?

Dean: Eu não sei sabidão/nerd. Você não gosta de pesquisar? Então vai lá. Leva o coração de pedra pro caso de você achar alguma imagem e aí você compara com o coração encontrado.

Sam: Ta certo. Vou indo antes que a coisa fique preta.

Dean: É, vai mesmo "nerd" e só volta depois do almoço.

Sam: Hahaha, engraçadinho. E ó, eu não sou nerd coisa nenhuma viu. Eu sou normal como todos os outros e como você. Sou um caçador "não nerd".

Dean: Ah ta, você não é nerd me desculpa, eu me enganei. Você é só semi-nerd.

Sam: Cala essa boca!

Dean: Nerd, nerd, nerd!

Sam: Para! É sério.

Dean: Ta bom. Enquanto você pesquisa, eu vou interrogar algumas pessoas nerd.

Sam: Para de me chamar de nerd! Me chama de Sam, me chama de destraído, me chama de Sammy mas, por favor, não me chama de nerd!

Dean interrogou as pessoas começando pela Elisey:

Dean: Boa tarde. Seu nome é Elisey certo?

Elisey: Sim. Sou esposa de Harry, a vítma que morreu ontem à noite. O senhor é da polícia?

Dean: Sim sou. Polícia de Ilinóis.(mostrou sua identidade falsa) Meu nome é Vitor Save. A senhora viu alguma coisa antes de sair e deixar seu marido sozinho em casa?

Elisey: Antes de sair de casa não vi nada de estranho. Estava tudo em ordem antes de eu sair.

Dean: A senhora a viu no interro?

Elisey: Sim. Ela estava com um coração de pedra na mão com um símbolo esquisito desenhado. O coração era cinza e tinha um pouco de sangue derramado.

Dean: Sangue?

Elisey: Isso mesmo.

Dean: Muito obrigado senhora. Era só isso que eu queria saber.

Elisey: Certo.

Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror mais arrepiante que alguém já viu.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural

**O misterioso coração de pedra**

Capítulo 2

Depois de ter interrogado Elisey, ligou para Sam dando as informações que conseguiu:

Sam: Alô?

Dean: Alô Sam é o Dean. Eu liguei para dizer que eu consegui informações importantíssimas interrogando Elisey e acho que com essas informações você não vai mais precisar pesquisar sobre o coração de pedra.

Sam: Que informações são essas?

Dean: Antes de eu contar, eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

Sam: Que pergunta?

Dean: Por um acaso coração de pedra tem sangue derramado nele?

Sam: Sim, por quê?

Dean: Então estou certo. Na mosca Sam. Já descobri o que o coração de pedra significa.

Sam: Ta, mais e conta que informações você conseguiu pra eu raciocinar também.

Dean: Elisey me contou que antes dela sair, ela viu a moça loira e bonita só que por enquanto, ela não tinha nenhum objeto na mão. Mais quando ela foi ao interro de Harry, a moça estava lá, com o coração de pedra na mão e com sangue derramado.

Sam: Então, quer dizer que isso indica o local onde a vítma foi morta?

Dean: Exatamente. E também indica que toda vez que ela mata alguém em um cemitério, ela deixa o coração de pedra, com sangue derramado e o símbolo.

Sam: Mas será que é alguma lenda?

Dean: Eu não sei. Eu vou falar com o Bob e perguntar se ele conhece alguma lenda desse tipo.

Sam: Ok.

Dean foi à casa do Bob:

Bob: Quem é?

Dean: Sou eu Bob, o Dean.

Bob: Oi Dean. Como vai?

Dean: Vou muito bem.

Bob: Sente e se acomode.

Dean: Muito obrigado Bob mais não precisa de tudo isso porque eu só vim aqui fazer uma simples pergunta pra você.

Bob: O que você quer me perguntar?

Dean: Sabe o caso que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Bob: Sim, o que é que tem?

Dean: Eu queria saber se você já ouviu falar de alguma lenda desse tipo?

Bob: Não mais por quê você quer saber?

Dean: É porque assim eu posso descobrir se esse caso é alguma lenda urbana que temos que enfrentar.

Bob: Eu não conheço nenhuma mais eu posso pesquisar nos livros como de costume.

Dean: Ótimo. Eu fico aqui esperando.

Bob: Tome, pode ficar brincando com o meu bilboquê enquanto eu pesquiso porque isso pode demorar alguns minutos ou algumas horas.

Dean: Ta certo.

12 minutos depois...

Bob: Pronto Dean achei.

Dean: Ufa! Eu já estava morrendo de tédio!

Bob: Calma garoto, não se apresse. Você ainda tem muito pra crescer. Não queira ficar velhinho antes do tempo, enrugar a cara e ficar com o cabelo todo branco. Você sabia que se você ficar muito tenso você fica velho antes da hora?

Dean: A é mesmo? Então é melhor você procurar segurar seus extintos de tensão senão...

Bob: Cala essa boca moleque e deixa eu ler a lenda!

Dean: Ta bom mais foi você quem começou a briga.

Bob: Ahhhhh! Deixa eu ler!

Dean: Ta bom Bob. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Bob: Ta bom. Esta lenda chama-se "a loira do Bonfim". Conta à lenda que a loira é uma moça muito bonita de cabelos loiros e que só assassina homens casados. Ela aparece no quintal da vítma e acaba convencendo-o a segui-lá, que, por sua vez, leva o homem ao Cemitério do Bonfim. A loira assassina a vítma a deixando em pedaços. Deixa no local um coração de pedra com o sangue da vítma derramado indicando o assassinato de mais um homem. Leva o corpo até o local do cemitério onde vive sua mestra se dizendo ser a Rainha do Bonfim sendo na realidade uma "Marye of blonds". A "Marye of blonds" é um demônio que se sacia almoçando apenas carne de homens casados. Essas loiras comandadas pelas "Marye os blonds" são na realidade espíritos. O único jeito de acabar com essa ameaça é quebrando o coração de pedra, e, só assim, a "Marye of blonds" desaparecerá.

Dean: Então quer dizer que o demônio está no cemitério?

Bob: Isso mesmo.

Dean: Obrigado Bob.

Bob: De nada.

Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que mais arrepia os fãs.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural

**A resolução do caso**

**Capítulo 3**

Após o Bobby contar a lenda, Dean voltou ao Hotel Beel Mont no qual tinham se instalado no começo da investigação e foi contar ao Sam o que descobriu:

Sam: Então, como é que foi lá na casa do Bobby?

Dean: Foi filosófico.

Sam: Como assim?

Dean: Enquanto o Bobby pesquisava eu fiquei naquele tédio jogando bilboquê cara dá pra acreditar?! E o que é pior, por 12 minutos!!! Cara! O Bobby ficou pesquisando por 12 minutos!!!

Sam: Cara, deixa o Bobby, ele sabe o que ta fazendo.

Dean: Lembre-se Sam, 12 minutos! Não deixe de lembrar, se você estivesse lá no meu lugar você ia ver o quanto é bom ficar jogando bilboquê por 12 minutos sem poder fazer nada mais que isso.

Sam: Ta Dean. Chega de criticar o Bobby e me conta logo o que descobriu.

Dean: 12 minutos hein! Bom, eu vou logo direto ao assunto. A lenda se chama "a loira do Bonfim". Conta à lenda que a loira é uma moça muito bonita de cabelos loiros e que só assassina homens casados. Ela aparece no quintal da vítma e acaba convencendo-o a segui-lá, que, por sua vez, leva o homem ao Cemitério do Bonfim. A loira assassina a vítma a deixando em pedaços. Deixa no local um coração de pedra com o sangue da vítma derramado indicando o assassinato de mais um homem. Leva o corpo até o local do cemitério onde vive sua mestra se dizendo ser a Rainha do Bonfim sendo na realidade uma "Marye of blonds". A "Marye of blonds" é um demônio que se sacia almoçando apenas carne de homens casados. Essas loiras comandadas pelas "Marye os blonds" são na realidade espíritos. O único jeito de acabar com essa ameaça é quebrando o coração de pedra, e, só assim, a "Marye of blonds" desaparecerá.

Sam: Pegue o coração de pedra Dean e em nenhum momento deixe escapar.

Dean: Certo. Vamos logo antes que a coisa fique preta.

Enquanto isso, no lugar escuro e sombrio do cemitério, a "Marye os blonds" estava se preparando para matar mais uma vítma:

Marye of blonds: Alessandra (nome da loira), vá ao local onde você deixou o coração de pedra e pegue-o. Prepare-se para matar mais uma vítma.

Alessandra: Mas porque a senhora mata pessoas que não lhe fizeram nada, que são inocentes?

Marye of blonds: Cale a boca menina e faça o que eu mandei. Agora!

Alessandra: ah...ah...ah...ah...sim senhora.

Quando Alessandra foi procurar o coração de pedra, percebeu que ele não estava no mesmo lugar onde havia deixado:

Alessandra: Eu não achei o coração de pedra Rainha do Bonfim.

Marye of blonds: Como assim não achou?!

Alessandra: Não achei.

Marye of blonds: Sua descuidada! Incompetente! Como pôde perder o coração de pedra?!

Na mesma hora, os Winchester chegam:

Dean: Por um acaso não está falando deste coração de pedra?

Marye of blonds: Oh droga! Pegue o coração de pedra Alessandra!

Dean foi dando chutes, socos, tudo o que ele podia fazer com a "Marye of blonds" até que Sam reagisse.

Sam foi conversar com Alessandra pra que ela deixasse ele fazer o trabalho e de uma vez quebrar o coração de pedra:

Sam: Alessandra, escute. A sua mandante não é a Rainha do Bonfim, portanto, você não precisa obedece-la.

Alessandra: O que ela é então?

Sam: Ela é uma "Marye of blonds". Eu sei que você não sabe o que é isso mais eu vou explicar. Uma "Marye of blonds" é um tipo de demônio que manda as loiras matar vítmas para que eles almocem a carne delas. Se eu quebrar o coração de pedra tudo isso vai acabar e você será livre.

Alessandra: Me desculpe. Esse tempo todo eu obedecia um demônio que almoça carne de vítmas e não me toquei. Logo que ela tivesse me mandado matar a 1ª vítma eu tinha que cair fora porque eu não sou um espírito ruim e não mato ninguém inocente. Pode acabar logo com esse coração de pedra.

Sam num instante destruiu o coração e o demônio desapareceu de repente. Alessandra voltou para seu devido lugar e nenhum outro homem casado foi vítma de nenhuma "Marye of blonds", por enquanto.

Dean e Sam foram pro carro:

Dean: Puxa Sam, foi uma noite e tanta.

Sam: Foi mesmo. Eu não consigo mexer um músculo depois de tudo que aconteceu e do que nós tivemos que enfrentar.

Dean: Todo dia aparece algo diferente e nós temos que estar sempre preparados.

Sam: Pois é.

Dean: Agora, me diz uma coisa maninho. Por um acaso você estava conversando com a Alessandra?

Sam: Sim, eu estava tentando fazer ela abrir os olhos diante daquele monstro. Foi assim que eu conseguir dar um fim naquele coração de pedra.

Dean: É, foi uma boa ideia a sua. É por isso que você é nerd.

Sam: Dean, não começa, por favor. Eu não estou com ânimo.

Dean: Ta, não falo mais nada.

Então, Dean e Sam foram para um outro hotel se instalar, o Hotel Bonfictiv. Quando eles foram falar com a recepcionista para se instalarem, ela disse uma coisa muito estranha:

Recepcionista: Boa tarde senhores. Quais são os seus nomes.

Dean: Bem, meu nome e Dean e esse é o meu irmão Sam, nós viemos nos instalar neste hotel.

Recepcionista: Puxa que estranho. Eu acho que em algum momento eu recebi uma notificação que um de vocês recebeu uma carta. Eu acho que foi o senhor Dean...

Dean: Winchester. Dean Winchester.

Recepcionista: Isso mesmo. Dean Winchester.

Sam: Am, a senhora está com a carta aí?

Recepcionista: Estou sim. Só um momento.

A recepcionista entregou a carta para eles e se instalaram no quarto para abrir a carta e ver o que era.

Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, série de terror que mete medo nos fãs.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural

**A misteriosa carta de Dean**

**Capítulo 4**

Dean foi abrir a carta:

Dean: Puxa Sam, isso é muito estranho. Eu nunca fiquei recebendo cartinhas de ninguém.

Sam: Abra pra saber o que é que é.

Quando Dean abriu a carta quase não acreditou no que viu:

Sam: Então, o que é?

Dean: Aqui ta escrito exame de DNA.

Sam: Exame de DNA? De quem?

Dean: Sei lá. Deixa eu ver.

Era um exame de DNA comprovando que Ben era filho de Dean:

Dean: Eu não acredito!

Sam: O que foi?

Dean: Ben é meu filho! Bem que eu suspeitava!

Sam: Ben é aquele menino que nós salvamos quando fomos enfrentar os Chengelins?

Dean: É isso mesmo.

Sam: Mas como você suspeitava.

Dean: Quando eu estava investigando eu fui à casa de Lisa, minha antiga namorada e ela me levou na festa de aniversário do filho dela, o Ben e foi aí que eu comecei a suspeitar, sabe porque?

Sam: Porque?

Dean: Ele era igual a mim. Ele tinha as mesmas características, os mesmos gestos, o mesmo gosto pelas gatinhas...

Sam: O que?! Gatinhas?! Sério?!

Dean: Você nem sabe o quanto eu to falando sério. Eu até perguntei pra Lisa se Ben era ou não era realmente o meu filho mais ela negou. E agora eu vou ter uma conversa seríssima com ela agora.

Dean foi à casa de Lisa e foi ter uma conversa séria com ela:

Lisa: Oi Dean, que prazer revê-lo. Como está? Faz um tempão que não nos vemos.

Dean: Você acha que eu vou estar bem com a carta que você me mandou?

Lisa: A carta do exame de DNA?

Dean: É essa carta sim Lisa.

Lisa: Olha, não briga comigo, eu não queria que você soubesse por enquanto, ainda não era a hora certa.

Dean: Ah sim, claro. Não era a hora certa! Lisa, eu te perguntei um monte de vezes se o Ben era meu filho e você negou. E agora, depois de tantos anos você me manda um exame de DNA sem falar comigo pessoalmente. Isso foi, pra mim, covardia. Você não teve coragem de me contar ao vivo porque me escondeu isso vários anos. Fique sabendo que eu não gostei nada dessa sua atitude viu? Adeus e até nunca mais.

Lisa: Dean, espera! Dean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, série de terror que mete medo nos fãs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural**

**O novo caçador**

Um tempo se passou, o Ben cresceu e por algum motivo, ele se tornou um caçador. Esse fato vocês saberão ao longo desta história. Um fato que machucou o coração de Ben o fez se tornar caçador. Esse fato, tão, triste, aconteceu com ele ainda criança, e, como os Winchester, começou á caçar logo cedo.

Nas caçadas, os Winchester encontravam com Ben e estranhavam ele estar caçando mas também não lembravam dele. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, Ben tem 21 anos e neste momento, aparece outro caso á resolver em Frederick:

Uma adulta negra de 21 anos chamada Maggie foi á uma balada se divertir porque ela já estava cansada de ficar em casa. De repente, Maggie ouviu uma voz estranha que parecia ser de seu tio Roberto que faleceu quando ela era criança e saiu da balada para ver quem estava lhe chamando. Era mesmo seu tio mais ela não estava acreditando, afinal, ele faleceu quando ela era criança. Ele lhe disse:

Tio Roberto: Olá minha sobrinha. Como vai? Sou eu, seu tio Roberto. Eu não faleci. Todos mentiram. Estou aqui com você agora e é isso que importa.

Maggie: Mas tio, eu vi claramente o senhor sendo enterrado. Não pode ser, que o senhor não tenha morrido.

Tio Roberto: Quem estava naquele caixão era outra pessoa. Mas isso não importa agora, venha, venha comigo, me dê um abraço apertado que o seu velho tio merece.

Enquanto Maggie o abraçava, o demônio a sedou para fazer o que precisava com ela. No dia seguinte, Maggie encontrava-se morta numa mesa de cirurgia com minhocas comendo a sua pele inteira. Os Winchester investigam:

Dean: Olá policial. Sou agente da FBI e o meu parceiro também. Nós precisamos de algumas informações.

Policial: Onde estão as identidades de vocês?

Sam: Estão aqui senhor (eles mostraram as identidades).

Policial: Hum... o mais novo é o Agente Collins e o mais velho é o Agente Beaver, estou certo?

Dean: Isso mesmo senhor. Hã, meus pais colocaram o sobrenome do meu ator favorito de uma série que eu assisto. Ele se chama "Jim Beaver". Eu fiquei feliz pra caramba em ter esse sobrenome! Agora, até hoje eu me pergunto: por quê tanta coincidência?... ai! (Sam pisou no pé de Dean).

Sam: Ah, policial. Será que o senhor poderia nos dar licença um minuto?

Policial: Tudo Ben. Podem ficar à sóis.

Sam: Dean, o que é que te deu pra você ficar de papinho com o policial ao invés de perguntar o que é necessário?

Dean: Poh cara, não dá pra dar um jeito de distrair não?

Sam: Pelo menos em horário de trabalho não, o policial pode desconfiar da gente e achar que não somos agentes, descobrir que falsificamos nossa identidade.

Dean: Ta bom. Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

Sam: O que é?

Dean: Quando eu morrer, peça pro pessoal que for me enterrar, que ao invés de escrever na tumba "Dean Winchester" que coloquem "Jim Beaver". Ou então "O senhor dos anéis". Tenho tempo pra escolher o que eu quero. Ah, também quero que coloquem todas as minhas fitas cassete em cima do meu caixão pra enfeitar sabe por quê?

Sam: Não, por quê? (disse ele, de saco cheio do papo de Dean).  
Dean: Porque os caixões que colocam as pessoas hoje em dia são muito feios. Com as minhas fitas cassete, ele vai ficar mil vezes mais bonito. Ou então, podem colocar as fitas cassete dentro do caixão pra eu me divertir escutando-as enquanto eu estiver morto.

Sam: Já acabou? (totalmente sem paciência de ouvir o Dean).

Dean: Sim.

Sam: Então vamos voltar pra lá.

Dean: Olá senhor. Voltamos.

Policial: Puxa, vocês demoraram. O que estavam fazendo?

Dean: É que nós estávamos falando com o senhor e de repente achamos uma pista e resolvemos discutir sobre ela.

Policial: É mesmo? Podem me mostrar?

Sam: Ah, não vai dar senhor. É que estamos com pressa e é melhor começarmos a fazer as perguntas para o senhor logo.

Policial:Está certo. Podem começar.

Dean: Será que o senhor poderia nos contar mais ou menos o que houve?

Policial: Bom, na verdade eu não sei detalhes sobre esse caso, mais eu e minha equipe fomos ao local do crime e encontramos uma moça morta em cima de uma mesa de cirurgia com minhocas comendo sua pele que estava apodrecendo.

Sam: O senhor poderia nos levar ao local do crime para examinarmos melhor?

Policial: Certo, sigam-me.

Eles foram ao local do crime:

Sam: Vamos checar o pulso dela.

Checaram o pulso dela.

Dean: Sem batimentos cardíacos.

Sam: Algum demônio deve ter arrancado o coração dela.

Dean: Mas o que ele fez com o coração dela?

Sam: Uma coisa Ben desagradável, sem dúvida.

Dean: Veja Sam. Deve ser a máscara que o demônio usou para fazer seu trabalhinho sujo.

Sam: Se a vítma está numa mesa de cirurgia ele usou a máscara para arrancar o coração dela.

Dean: Então, se prepare. Ao longo deste caso virão coisas bastante repugnantes.

Sam: Pela situação, não deve ser difícil isso acontecer.

De repente, chegou Ben no local do crime para também analisar a moça:

Dean: Ei Sam, de novo aquele garoto está no mesmo lugar onde nós estamos caçando.

Ben: Olá rapazes. Ainda estão analisando o local do crime?

Sam: Não, pode usar.

Ben: Muito obrigado.

Ambos os irmãos: De nada.

Dean foi falar com Ben:

Dean: Olá rapaz. Qual é o seu nome?

Ben: Vladimir.

Dean: Vladimir, nós achamos essa pista ao analisar o local do crime. Eu queria que você analisasse porque vamos levar para o nosso hotel para ver se achamos alguma coisa.

Ben: Na verdade, eu queria propor a vocês uma coisa.

Dean: O quê?

Ben: Será que eu podia me juntar a vocês e caçarmos demônios juntos? Não se preocupem, sou ótimo caçador.

Dean: Vou conversar com meu parceiro.

Dean: Sam, o rapaz caçador se chama Vladimir. Ele quer caçar com a gente. O que você acha?

Sam: O que você acha?

Dean: Na minha opinião seria uma boa ideia.

Sam: Eu também acho uma boa ideia.

Dean: Então ta certo.

Dean: Vladimir, você já é um de nós.

Ben: Que bom que vocês me aceitaram. Podem acreditar, fizeram uma boa escolha.

Ben fez isso sabendo quem o Dean era. Ben ainda se lembra do Dean e não quer contar a ele quem ele é por um bom tempo. Ele quer esperar o momento certo para contar a verdade.

Dean: Sam, leve a máscara para o nosso hotel para analisar melhor. Vladimir, vá com o Sam enquanto eu interrogo as pessoas.

Ben: Vamos Sam.

Sam estava um pouco desconfiado de Ben e resolveu fazer-lhe umas perguntas no caminho:

Sam: Vladimir, seu nome é Vladimir mesmo ou você está nos enganando?

Ben: É claro que o meu nome é Vladimir. Por quê eu mentiria?

Sam: Sei lá mais eu acho que conheço você.

Ben: Claro que você me conhece. Toda a vez que vocês caçavam eu estava lá caçando também.

Sam: Então está certo.

Só uma observação para vocês entenderem uma coisa: Se Ben começou a caçar desde criança por causa de um fato muito triste, ele caçava de máscara para que Dean e Sam o reconhecessem.

Dean foi entrevistar uma das amigas de Maggie que estava na balada e viu o que aconteceu:

Dean: Olá. Eu sou o agente Beaver e aqui está minha identidade. Qual é o seu nome?

Entrevistada: Meu nome é Vanda.

Dean: Vanda, o que foi que você viu?

Vanda: Bom, Maggie estava na balada e de repente ela me disse que tinha ouvido um barulho estranho e ia ver o que era. Eu fui junto com ela sem deixar que ela percebesse que eu estava indo com ela. Eu vi que ela encontrou um cara estranho, meio velho que começou a dizer umas coisas pra ela.

Dean: O que ele dizia?

Vanda: Que ele era o tio Roberto, que eu saiba, ele faleceu quando ela era criança. Disse que ele não tinha falecido e depois ele pediu pra ela dar um abraço apertado nele.

Dean: Que atitude ele teve quando ela o abraçou?

Vanda: Ele a sedou. Depois foi levando ela para um lugar e pra saber o que ia acontecer eu os segui. Ele a carregou até uma mesa de cirurgia e pôs uma máscara que tinha um símbolo.

Dean: Você lembra como era o símbolo?

Vanda: É como se fosse um sol. Os raios passam dentro do círculo que forma o sol e por fora tem um círculo ligando os raios do sol e os raios passam por fora do segundo círculo.

Dean: Você conseguiria desenhar o símbolo para mim?

Vanda: Sim, claro.

Vanda desenhou o símbolo numa folha e deu para Dean:

Dean: Você viu mais alguma coisa?

Vanda: Sim. Antes do cara começar a cirurgia, ela acordou. O cara a acalmou e sedou-a novamente. De repente, ele virou uma criatura esquisita e feia. Então, ele cortou o lugar onde estava o coração dela, o arrancou e depois o comeu. Deixou a pele dela apodrecer um pouco e pegou um balde inteiro de minhocas e jogou no corpo todo de Maggie. Depois, desapareceu no ar, de repente.

Dean: Você se lembra como era a criatura em que esse homem se transformou?

Vanda: Sim.

Dean: Poderia desenhá-la para mim?

Vanda: Claro, com prazer.

Vanda desenhou a criatura numa folha e deu-a para Dean:

Dean: Muito obrigado. Era só o que eu precisava.

Vanda: De nada, foi um prazer imenso dar ao senhor os detalhes do crime.

Dean foi ligar para Sam:

Sam: Alô?

Dean: Alô Sam. É o Dean. Tenho umas informações extras.

Sam: Caramba Dean, finalmente. Eu quase que dormi na cadeira do computador. Mais vai, fala aí, o que descobriu?

Dean: Eu vou resumir a história que a amiga de Maggie, Vanda contou. O que aconteceu foi mais ou menos assim: Maggie ouviu um barulho estranho e quando foi ver era seu tio Roberto que faleceu quando ela era criança. Ela o abraçou e ele a sedou. Levou para uma mesa de cirurgia, ela acordou, ele sedou ela novamente, depois se transformou numa criatura esquisita e feia e arrancou o coração dela e comeu.

Sam: Dean, que repugnante. Peraí que e vou ao banheiro vomitar e já volto.

Ele voltou:

Sam: Pronto.

Dean: Você achou tão repugnante assim?

Sam: Claro, mais por favor, não me lembre disso de novo se não eu vou precisar ir ao banheiro novamente.

Dean: Ta bom. Só uma coisa antes de eu contar o que mais eu descobri.

Sam: Parece que eu estou de ressaca mais fala.

Dean: A criatura arrancou o coração dela e comeu.

Sam foi vomitar novamente e o Dean disse essa mesma coisa mais 10 vezes, e o Sam, todo acabado de tanto vomitar, parecia que não agüentava nem pesquisar mais:

Sam: Já chega né Dean? Parece ressaca 10 vezes mais horrível!!!!!!!!! Tô morto!!!!!!! Eu te odeio!

Dean: É, eu sei. Fazer o que né? Eu sou tão bonzinho com você não é verdade?

Sam: Cala a boca animal!!! Mas, voltando ao que interessa... ela falou alguma coisa sobre a criatura ter colocado alguma máscara de cirurgia com algum símbolo desenhado?

Dean: Falou sim. Eu até pedi que ela descrevesse o símbolo para vermos se ela o mesmo da máscara que nós achamos.

Sam: E você o descreve para mim?

Dean: Bom, para ficar mais fácil para identificarmos o símbolo, eu pedi que ela o desenhasse. Espera aí no hotel com o Vladimir que eu levo o desenho aí.

Sam: Ta bom. Tchau.

Dean: Tchau.

Dean chegou no hotel:

Dean: Boa noite Brasil!!!

Sam: Dean, não começa.

Dean: Ué, só quis animar vocês.

Ben: Hei, seu nome é Dean Winchester né?

Dean: Como é que você sabe?

Ben: Ouvi muito falar de vocês.

Dean: Hei Sam, ouviu isso? Somos famosos!!

Ben: Hum... e o nome do seu parceiro, digo, do seu irmão é Sam Winchester, estou certo?

Ambos os irmãos: Como você sabe que nós somos irmãos?

Ben: Bom gente, isso que eu sei sobre vocês está resultado em muita pesquisa.

Dean: Mas, vamos direto ao assunto. Aqui está o desenho do símbolo.

Sam e Ben analisaram e compararam os símbolos por alguns minutos:

Sam: É, parece que são mesmo os mesmos símbolos.

Ben: Eu vou reescrever o que Vanda disse sobre o que viu então eu e o Sam escolheremos uma parte dessa história para escrever no Google para pesquisar sobre isso.

Dean: Ual, acabei de descobrir a coisa mais interessante da minha vida.

Ambos Ben e Sam: O quê?

Dean: Já não basta o Sam ser nerd agora o Vladimir também é nerd.

Ambos Ben e Sam: Hei, nós não somos nerds. Cala a boca seu animal!!!

Dean: Obrigado, adoro elogios.

Ben reescreveu o que Vanda contou:

Ben: Coloca aí no Google "Criatura que devora o coração das pessoas".

Sam: Ok.

Depois de colocar o que Ben pediu...

Sam: Tem vários resultados aqui encontrados.

Ben: Deixa eu ver... clica nesse aqui que está escrito "Criatura que usa uma máscara contendo um símbolo semelhante à um sol" e vê se é isso.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, uma série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural**

**A busca pela criatura**

**Capítulo 6**

Sam clicou no resultado exibido que Ben estava achando que era o certo para que eles soubessem como acabar com a criatura:

- Hum... Vamos ver... Achei! É o resultado certo sim. Vamos ver o que está escrito aqui... Vou ler: Esta criatura chama-se "Έδρα καρδιά". Ela devora o coração das pessoas por ser o seu almoço. Esta transforma-se em algum parente, amigo, conhecido ou alguém da família de uma pessoa que já havia falecido em sua fase infantil. Esta criatura ataca apenas negros porque diz a lenda que antigamente na Grécia, os negros e os brancos tinham um certo conflito entre eles pelo fato dos brancos se acharem mil vezes melhores do que os brancos. Por causa deste conflito, os negros e os brancos sempre guerreavam para ver quem era melhor e, sempre nessas guerras, milhares de negros morriam e quase só meia dúzia de brancos morriam apenas por guerra. Mais, em algumas guerras, nenhum branco morria e, a cada guerra, quase _**seis dúzias**_ de negros morriam. Dizem por aí, que até hoje, os negros e os brancos tem conflitos como esses de antigamente e ainda guerreiam um contra o outro. Isso explica porque a "Έδρα καρδιά" devora o coração dos negros. Esta criatura seda a pessoa para que ela não veja nada depois a leva para uma mesa de cirurgia, se transforma em uma criatura muito feia e esquisita arrancando seu coração para depois devorá-lo. Ele usa uma máscara com um símbolo semelhante a um sol que a antiga guerra entre os negros e os brancos que já foi dito aqui. O único jeito de acabar com a criatura é fazer um antigo ritual grego que os negros inventaram para destruir o exército de brancos, pois, eles são imortais, ou seja, não adiantava enfiar uma faca no coração de um deles. Para fazer este ritual você precisa de dois litros de sangue da "Έδρα καρδιά", um olho da mesma, duas penas de pássaro, duas velas, um vaso ou uma vasilha e um pouco de sangue de um negro. Para fazer o ritual, coloque o olho desta criatura junto com os dois litros de sangue dela e as duas penas de pássaro dentro do vaso ou da vasilha, corte um pouco o braço do negro e derrame deste, duas gotas de sangue. Acenda as duas velas que é isso que atrairá a criatura. Quando os preparativos do ritual estiverem todos prontos e a "Έδρα καρδιά" aparecer em sua frente, leia a seguir, este ritual em grego que os negros inventaram para destruir o exército de brancos:

Μπορείτε λευκό πιπιλίζουν! Είναι ακριβώς μια δέσμη των πλασμάτων που έρχονται σε αντίθεση με μας μαύρους! Μας μισούν όλοι σας. Φύγε τώρα, πριν μπορέσουμε να ολοκληρώσουμε μαζί σας με τη μία, αυτό δεν είναι το κατάλληλο μέρος για σας. Εμείς, μαύρους, είναι χίλιες φορές καλύτερα από εσάς, είμαστε δυνατότεροι, πιο θαρραλέα και πιο ειλικρινείς από όλους σας μαζί. Δεν έχετε αρκετό θάρρος για να έχουμε να αντιμετωπίσουμε, είναι όλα ένα φοβερό να υποβάλλονται οι γενναίοι μόνο για να μας φοβίσουν και να μας εγκαταλείψει για εσάς. Βγες έξω και να μην επιστρέψει σε αυτό το μέρος! Φύγε από εδώ για πάντα, δεν θέλω εδώ και πάλι, θα απελάσει σε ένα δευτερόλεπτο.

Após ler este ritual, a criatura ficará enlouquecida e desaparecerá de repente. Mas, infelizmente, a "Έδρα καρδιά" não desaparece definitivamente, algum dia, ela pode voltar para continuar a acabar com o exército de negros.

- Sabe a única coisa que eu posso dizer agora? Disse Ben.

- Não, o quê? Perguntou Sam.

- Me deixa eu falar junto com o Vladimir porque eu acho que sei o que ele vai dizer, falou Dean.

- Ferrou! Disseram ao mesmo tempo Bem e Dean.

- Por que vocês dois acham isso?

- Sam, analisa bem. No ritual pede que a gente tire duas gotas de sangue de uma pessoa negra, certo? Perguntou Bem.

- Certo.

- Que negro de juízo perfeito vai topar nos oferecer de si duas gotas de sangue?

- Putz, é mesmo. Eu estava tão concentrado lendo que nem pensei nesta possibilidade.

- Pois tem que pensar. Esta criatura vai ser mais difícil de matar do que eu pensei que ia ser! Exclamou Ben.

- Vamos ter de tentar algo senão ela continuará matando gente. Temos que pensar em alguma coisa, disse Dean.

Enquanto eles pensavam em alguma coisa, a criatura atacava novamente:

Uma jovem adulta de 20 anos negra chamada Carie foi visitar seus avós na cidade Fresno. Ela chegou lá e foi conversar com eles e depois de um tempo de conversa ela ouviu uma voz que parecia ser de sua irmã Carmen. A criatura lhe disse:

- Oi irmãzinha. Eu te conheci quando você era bem pequenininha. Você está bem grandona não?

- Carmen? Perguntou Carie, curiosa.

- Sim querida, sou eu mesma. Me dê um forte abraço, eu gosto muito de você! Exclamou a criatura, com muita alegria.

Carie ficou super alegre em pensar que estava revendo sua irmã e abraçou-a rapidamente querendo aproveitar aquele momento tão especial para ela. A "Έδρα καρδιά" sedou-a, levou-a para uma mesa de cirurgia, mas, como os Winchester estavam com sua máscara, arranjou outra, colocou em seu rosto, se transformou naquela criatura feia e esquisita, cortou o lugar onde se localizava o coração de Carie, arrancou-o e o comeu.

Antes de isso acontecer, os Winchester tentaram convencer 10 negros a dar a eles duas gotas de sangue mas ninguém quis. Então, eles tentaram novamente, depois da criatura atacar de novo:

- Olá. Qual é o seu nome? Perguntou Ben a um negro desconhecido.

- Oh, meu nome é Valentina, e o seu? Perguntou Valentina.

- Meu nome é Bem. Gostaria que vós pudésseis oferecer-me apenas duas gotas de sangue, poderia com sua vossa gentileza conceder este imenso favor a mim?

- Mas para que vós querestes de mim duas gotas de sangue?

- É apenas um favor. Se eu contasse-lhes o motivo deste pedido favorável, não acreditarias.

- Pois então, sem vós dizer-me o vosso motivo de querer retirastes de mim duas gotas de sangue, não farei o vosso favor! Adeus!

- Ah mano, que droga. Eu não consegui. Ser caçador de demônios não é fácil!

E o Dean também tentou, mais vacilou também:

- Olá humilde pessoa. Será que pudestes oferecer-me de si duas gotas de sangue?

- Por um acaso, estas gotas de sangue são para alguma doação? Perguntou a moça.

- Oh, minha senhora, quero dizer-lhe que na verdade não, mas, se eu lhe contastes o motivo vós não acreditarias.

- Pois, minha humilde resposta é não. Até mais meu senhor.

- Meu Deus! É tão difícil arranjar sangue de negro nessa cidade?

Sam também foi:

- Olá meu humilde senhor. Vós poderíeis arranjar-me de si duas gotas de sangue?

- Não senhor, não dôo sangue às pessoas, nem se for para uma doação. Adeus, falou o moço negro.

- É, vacilei.

- Cada um, tentou essa mesma técnica com mais nove negros e não deu certo. Com tantas tentativas, e tanto tempo perdido, a criatura resolveu atacar novamente:

Uma adulta de 24 anos chamada Edvânia foi à casa de sua amiga Cally. Ouviu uma voz e começou a pensar que era sua mãe Aline que faleceu quando ela era criança. A "Έδρα καρδιά" nem precisou dizer nada porque quando Edvânia viu a criatura e pensou que era sua mãe já abraçou-a muito forte. A criatura a sedou levou-a para uma mesa de cirurgia, se transformou naquela criatura feia e esquisita, arrancou o coração dela e o comeu.

Depois que a criatura ataca pela 3ª vez, Dean consegue finalmente pensar em uma solução para obter duas gotas de sangue de um negro:

- Gente, tenho uma solução para conseguirmos arranjar duas gotas de sangue de um negro.

- Oh, finalmente alguém bancou o inteligente por aqui! Vai, fala a sua idéia, falou Ben.

- Quando eu fui tentar convencer uma mulher negra a me dar duas gotas de sangue de si, ela me perguntou se era para alguma doação. E é isso que nós vamos fazer: vamos escolher alguém para falar com um negro e um de nós vai dizer ao negro que vamos precisar de duas gotas de sangue para fazer uma doação.

- Que idéia brilhante! Gostaria de ter umas iguais a essa, exclamou Ben.

- Parabéns Dean. Só tem um problema.

- Qual? Perguntou Dean.

- Ainda temos que arranjar dois litros de sangue da criatura, um olho da mesma e duas penas de pássaro e isso vai ser mais difícil do que arranjar duas gotas de sangue de um negro.

- Mas o mais difícil é convencer um negro a dar duas gotas de si então vamos cuidar dessa parte do ritual primeiro.

- Está bem. Dean, já que temos que escolher alguém para falar com um negro esse alguém vai ser você.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho que fazer tudo mesmo por aqui. Fazer o quê né?

Dean levou um frasco de vidro para guardar as gotas de sangue e achou um negro para convencer a doar elas:

- Olá meu senhor. Poderia oferecer-me duas gotas de sangue de si para uma doação?

- Claro, eu sempre dôo sangue.

Ele doou as duas gotas de sangue e eles foram cuidar das próximas coisas.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**

**Obs.: Este capítulo é baseado numa lenda fictícia, com um símbolo fictício mais a cidade colocada neste capítulo é verdadeira.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural**

**A batalha**

**Capítulo 7**

Agora, os Winchester vão ter de tirar 2 litros de sangue da criatura e isso não será fácil. Eles terão de fazer isso enquanto a "Έδρα καρδιά" estiver atacando e é este o momento em que a criatura vai atacar:

Uma adulta negra de 22 anos chamada Ana foi fazer um trabalho de sua faculdade na casa de sua amiga Lindsey. Quando ela chegou lá, ouviu uma voz parecida com a de seu pai que sofreu um acidente de carro quando ela era criança. Foi ver o que era e, ao ver seu pai abraçou-o Bem forte. Mas antes que a criatura a sedasse, Dean chegou de fininho e enfiou uma faca na "Έδρα καρδιά" e dentro do frasco de vidro, caíram os dois litros de sangue mas, como vocês já sabem, a criatura não morreu, apenas ficou inconsciente por alguns minutos:

Você está bem? Perguntou Dean.

Você matou meu pai! Seu assassino! Eu queria tanto abraçá-lo e você me tirou esse prazer! Exclamou Ana.

Após este acontecimento, Ana saiu correndo, chorando de volta até a casa de sua amiga Lindsey:

Bom, pelo menos nós conseguimos o que queríamos, falou Sam.

Isso é verdade, concordou Dean.

Vamos voltar para o Hotel Bonfictiv.

E aí? Como foi a "caçada a dois litros de sangue" da criatura? Perguntou Ben.

É, podemos dizer que foi bem, respondeu Dean, passei um sufoco dos grandes, mas valeu o sufoco.

Agora falta conseguirmos um olho da criatura e duas penas de pássaro, disse Sam.

E como nós vamos conseguir isso? Perguntou Ben.

Da mesma forma que o Dean conseguiu os dois litros de sangue, respondeu Sam.

Quer dizer que eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho sozinho de novo?

- É, basicamente isso, disse Ben com um sorriso espantado no rosto mostrando que estava debochando de Dean.

Mas, como fizemos antes, eu vou junto com você, mas, claro, o serviço que vai fazer é você.

Dean e Sam embarcaram na "jornada" de retirar um dos olhos da "Έδρα καρδιά" para que eles finalmente possam começar o ritual e se livrar da criatura logo.

Bom, para que vocês não fiquem de saco cheio de ouvir a mesma história da criatura atacando algum jovem adulto até que Dean e Sam cheguem e logo tirem o olho da criatura vou pular direto para a parte que eles chegam. Quando a criatura sedou uma jovem de 23 anos chamada Ashlay, Dean e Sam chegaram. Dean disse:

Ei coisa! Vem cá pra eu tirar esse seu olho feio e arranhado!

A criatura veio para cima de Dean e ele, de uma vez só, pegou a faca e retirou o olho da "Έδρα καρδιά". A criatura ficou inconsciente e, enquanto isso acontecia, eles fugiram rapidamente. Depois disso, Dean foi para o hotel, pegou uma flecha e resolveu ir para a floresta. Sabem pra quê? Pra retirar as duas penas de pássaro que eles precisavam. Pois ele conseguiu: atirou no pássaro com a flecha, o levou para o hotel e arrancou duas penas dele. Jogou o resto do pássaro, sem dó nem piedade, no lixo. Mas, se vocês pensam que essa batalha com a "Έδρα καρδιά" acabou, estão enganados. Vejam só o que aconteceu:

E aí? Conseguiram o olho dessa criatura que tanto nos atormenta? Perguntou Ben.

Sim, graças a Deus, respondeu Dean.

De repente, o olho da criatura desaparece da mão de Sam como num passe de mágica:

Gente, o olho da criatura desapareceu da minha mão como num passe de mágica! Exclamou ele, eu não sei o que houve! Eu estava com o olho da "Έδρα καρδιά" bem aqui na minha mão!

Shi pessoal, afastem-se, acomodem-se e sentem-se, o show de mágica de Sam Winchester vai começar! Brincou Dean.

Para de piadinhas Dean. Não vê a encrenca que eu meti todos nós?

Ta bom. Parei. Mas, mudando de assunto... Sam, seu idiota! Como foi perder esse olho?!

Será que você pulou alguma parte do texto Sam?

Deixa eu verificar.

Sam verificou o texto:

Essa não! Eu pulei mesmo uma parte do texto! Droga! Que distração! Vou ler agora pra que a gente não perca muito tempo:

"Mas cuidado! Para pegar o olho da criatura não é simplesmente você pegar uma faca e arrancar o olho dela, pois, depois de arrancado, o olho some de sua mão como num passe de mágica porque a criatura passa a querê-lo de volta. Ao invés de pegar uma faca e arrancar o olho, tem que fazer um ritual de bruxaria que funciona com qualquer pessoa, inclusive criaturas deste tipo. Primeiro você precisa fazer um saquinho de bruxa e colocar no lugar onde a criatura vai atacar. Para fazer um saquinho de bruxa, você precisa de um paninho pequeno, um pedaço de um rato morto, 5 pernas de uma aranha, duas penas pássaro e uma pata de um coelho. Coloque tudo isso dentro do paninho, pegue um elástico e feche o paninho formando um saquinho de bruxa. Coloque-o no local onde a criatura arranca o coração das pessoas e então você precisará de duas velas, uma faca e um olho de um coelho. Acenda as velas, coloque o olho do coelho em sua frente, corte um pouco o seu braço, vá derramando de si algumas gotas de sangue em cima do olho do coelho enquanto lê este ritual em grego:

Είμαι μάγισσα. Είμαι κατά τη στιγμή που θα τραβήξει το ένα μάτι και θα είναι τόσο γρήγορα που δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να παρατηρήσετε. Σε μένα δεν θα βλάψει, αλλά πιστεύετε ότι θα είναι λίγο επίπονο. Θα πάρω εκδίκηση μου, σε αυτό το τελετουργικό, θα με δει. Αυτό το τελετουργικό είναι να συνδεθεί ανοίγετε την ηλεκτρονική ματιά για να δούμε ποιος πραγματικά είναι το αφεντικό. Τώρα θα ολοκληρώσω αυτό το τελετουργικό λέει αντίο σε σας, διότι αυτή είναι η στιγμή που θα πάρετε με βιδωτή.

Após ler o ritual, dê uma facada no olho do coelho e, num instante, o olho da "Έδρα καρδιά" será arrancado e ele vai aparecer na sua mão como num passe de mágica. A criatura tentará pegar o seu olho de volta, mas não vai conseguir, pois, o ritual de bruxaria funciona muito bem que, qualquer objetivo que ele tiver, sempre funciona, sem nenhum erro".

Ah ótimo! Mais um ritual pra atrapalhar a nossa vida! Se o Sam não tivesse esquecido de ler aquela parte do texto, a gente já teria feito esse ritual! Exclamou Dean.

Vai me dizer que você nunca cometeu um erro na vida... Disse Sam.

Bom...

Sam, com essa fala, tirou todas as palavras da boca de Dean, afinal, Dean já errou na vida, e isso, ele não pode negar, pois Sam sabe os erros que Dean cometeu. Eles vão em busca do ritual de bruxaria, mas isso, vocês só saberão a continuação no próximo capítulo.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural**

**A busca por um ritual de bruxaria**

**Capítulo 8**

Dean, Sam e Ben combinaram diferentes posições para resolver este problema do ritual de bruxaria, isto é, cada um ia pegar uma parte do ritual e pegar as respectivas coisas dele para fazê-lo. Primeiro, eles foram cuidar da parte do saquinho de bruxa: Dean foi pegar o paninho e o pedaço de rato morto; Sam foi pegar as 5 pernas de aranha e as duas penas de pássaro e o Ben foi pegar a pata de um coelho e o elástico. Eles combinaram que o Sam iria colocar tudo no paninho e elásticá-lo formando um saquinho e foi o que ele fez. Feito essa parte do ritual, partiram para a próxima e última parte de realizar o ritual: Dean foi pegar as velas, Sam a faca e Bem o olho de um coelho. Após pegarem tudo, Dean, aproveitando que a criatura não estava atacando, pôs o saquinho no lugar que ela sempre ataca. Todos combinaram que o Ben faria o ritual. Dean ficou no local onde a criatura sempre ataca enquanto Ben preparava tudo do ritual. Quando Dean avistou a criatura no local ligou para Ben rapidamente e tentou falar o mais rápido e o mais baixo que pudesse:

Alô? Disse Ben.

Alô Vladimir. É o Dean. A "Έδρα καρδιά" acabou de chegar. Comece logo esse ritual, avisou Dean.

Ta bom. Vou começá-lo agora mesmo. Tchau Dean e obrigado por me avisar.

Certo, tchau. De nada, não há de quê.

Ben foi derramando seu sangue em cima do olho do coelho enquanto lia o ritual de bruxaria em grego:

Είμαι μάγισσα. Είμαι κατά τη στιγμή που θα τραβήξει το ένα μάτι και θα είναι τόσο γρήγορα που δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να παρατηρήσετε. Σε μένα δεν θα βλάψει, αλλά πιστεύετε ότι θα είναι λίγο επίπονο. Θα πάρω εκδίκηση μου, σε αυτό το τελετουργικό, θα με δει. Αυτό το τελετουργικό είναι να συνδεθεί ανοίγετε την ηλεκτρονική ματιά για να δούμε ποιος πραγματικά είναι το αφεντικό. Τώρα θα ολοκληρώσω αυτό το τελετουργικό λέει αντίο σε σας, διότι αυτή είναι η στιγμή που θα πάρετε με βιδωτή.

Então, Ben deu uma facada no olho do coelho e o Dean teve que presenciar uma repugnante cena do olho da criatura saindo e com muito sangue:

Ah meu Deus! Era só o que me faltava! Já não basta eu ter que pegar num pedaço de um rato morto pra fazer o saquinho de bruxa e agora vou ter que ver essa cena repugnante! Eca!

Dean ligou para Sam:

Alô? Disse Sam.

Alô Sam, é o Dean. Dá pra você vir aqui no local onde eu estou com um balde na mão? Falou Dean.

Mas pra quê você quer um balde?

Pra eu vomitar nele. Eca!

Ta muito ruim de ficar observando essa cena?

Horrível! Se você tivesse no meu lugar saberia o que eu tô passando! Mas, mudando de assunto... E aí? O olho já apareceu na mão do Vladimir?

Já. Agora, finalmente faremos o ritual.

Eu já tava desistindo de acabar com a criatura. Então, vocês dois esperem aí no hotel que eu já tô chegando.

Ok Dean. Tchau.

Tchau.

No próximo capítulo, eles farão o ritual que eles tanto queriam fazer.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural**

**O fim da criatura**

**Capítulo 9**

Todos decidiram que o Sam faria o ritual e ele organizou tudo para começar. Sam pegou um recipiente e colocou 2 litros de sangue da criatura, o olho, as duas penas de pássaro e o sangue que eles conseguiram de um negro. Acendeu as velas e esperou pela criatura. Quando ela apareceu, estava muito raivosa e o Sam rapidamente começou a ler:

Ω, ο στρατός των λευκών, να πιπιλίζουν! Τα μόνα πράγματα που γνωρίζουμε είναι να είμαστε προκατειλημμένοι των ανθρώπων μόνο και μόνο επειδή έχουμε ένα χρώμα διαφορετικό από το δικό σας. Είστε ασθενής, άσχημος, δεν ξέρω πώς να πολεμήσει, οι δειλοί. Θέλετε να πάρετε έναν αγώνα όπου δεν σας! Αυτό είναι που δίνει είναι ένας δειλός, ένας δειλός ποιος κάνει αυτό είναι αυτό που είναι. Είμαστε ισχυρότερη από εσάς, την καταπολέμηση καλύτερα από εσάς, η καρδιά μας είναι ισχυρότερη από τη δική σας. Ας ελπίσουμε ότι μια μέρα από την διαμονή μηδενίζεται φίλους διότι θίγει είναι ένα άσχημο πράγμα. Αν νομίζετε ότι είμαστε κακοί, επειδή μόνο εξαιτίας του χρώματος μας είναι λάθος. Ποιοι είναι εσείς οι δύο τύποι είναι άχρηστοι! Σίγουρα είναι άχρηστα για την υπεράσπιση Ελλάδα! Τόσο δειλή και αδύναμη είσαι! Φύγε από την Ελλάδα και πηγαίνετε σε άλλη χώρα αφήνοντας μας στην ειρήνη, μπορείτε μόνο να μας δημιουργήσουν προβλήματα!

A criatura enlouqueceu totalmente e apareceu uma imagem mostrando o exército de negros derrotando o exército da criatura e, de repente, ela desaparece:

Ufa Sam! Foi dura essa caçada viu! Pensei que nunca chegaríamos até o fim dela, disse Dean.

É, foi dura mesmo. Mas, vamos voltar para o nosso quarto de hotel e descansar depois de longos dias na mesma caçada, pois o amanhã, soa novas caçadas e novos dias. Descansar para o amanhã será fundamental para nós, pois, esta jornada nunca terminará mas continuaremos lutando para poder, um dia, enfim, poder cumpri-la.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Supernatural**_

_**Piscina de cobras **_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Em Dallas, uma mulher chamada Evlin levou ao Shopping Center seu filho Kauê. Ele quis que ela o levasse à piscina de bolinhas do Mcdonalds.

Após um tempo na piscina, Kauê começou à chorar. A mãe o tirou da piscina e viu que ele estava todo picado.

- O nosso trabalho agora é em Dallas no Texas. Uma mulher chamada Evlin levou seu filho Kauê à piscina de bolinhas do Mcdonalds de um Shopping Center só que depois de alguns minutos na piscina o menino começou a chorar e quando a mãe o tirou de lá ele estava todo picado. A mãe o levou ao hospital, mas ele não sobreviveu, contou Sam.

- Vamos entrevistar a mãe para ver o que ela tem a dizer, disse Dean.

Os dois falsificaram as identidades e foram entrevistar a mãe:

- Olá senhora, eu sou o Agente Foster e o meu companheiro é o Agente Clark e aqui estão nossas identidades (eles mostraram as identidades falsas), precisamos fazer algumas perguntas, falou Dean.

- Façam as perguntas à vontade, autorizou a mãe, um pouco intranqüila.

- Quantos anos o seu filho tinha? Perguntou Sam.

- 4 anos, respondeu a mãe.

- Seu filho era branco ou negro?

- Branco, respondeu a mãe.

- Bom, era só isso que queríamos saber, muito obrigado, agradeceu Sam.

- De nada, retribuiu os agradecimentos a mãe.

Sam e Dean foram discutir as respostas da mãe:  
- Bom, eu acredito que se o filho de Evlin tinha 4 anos e era branco isso pode ser um padrão, comentou Sam.

- É, pode ser. E tem mais um detalhe: Evlin é negra e o filho dela era branco, ou seja, ele era adotado, pode ser mais uma coisa no padrão das vítimas: crianças de 4 anos brancas e adotadas. E também a vítima foi um menino, pode estar incluído no padrão. Eu vou dar uma revistada na piscina para ver se eu encontro alguma coisa, disse Dean.

- E eu vou entrevistar o dono da piscina para eu saber as mortes anteriores e descobrir o padrão, disse Sam.

Cada um foi seguir o seu rumo fazendo o que disseram que iam fazer: Dean revistou a piscina para ver o que encontrava e Sam foi entrevistar o dono da piscina:

- Olá senhor, eu sou o Agente Clark e aqui está a minha identidade (Sam mostrou sua identidade falsa), as mortes que houveram em sua piscina iguais a essa que acabou de acontecer as vítimas eram crianças? Perguntou Sam.

- Sim, respondeu o dono da piscina.

- Quantos anos elas tinham? Perguntou Sam.

- 4 anos, respondeu o dono da piscina.

- Elas eram brancas ou negras? Perguntou Sam.

- Brancas, respondeu o dono da piscina.

- As crianças eram meninas ou meninos? Perguntou Sam.

- Eram de sexos variados, às vezes morriam meninas e às vezes morriam meninos, respondeu o dono da piscina.

- Este menino chamado Kauê de 4 anos que morreu em sua piscina por um acaso era seu filho ou filho de algum parente que o senhor conheça? Perguntou Sam.

- Não, respondeu o dono da piscina.

- Agora, poderia dizer-me seu nome? Perguntou Sam.

- Claro, meu nome é Ted, respondeu simpaticamente Ted, o dono da piscina.

- Muito obrigado por responder às minhas perguntas Sr. Ted, era só isso eu queria saber, agradeceu Sam.

- De nada Agente Clark, foi um enorme prazer, retribuiu os agradecimentos Ted.

Sam foi ligar para Dean contando o que descobriu:

- Alô? Atendeu seu celular Dean.

- Alô Dean sou eu Sam. O que descobriu? Perguntou Sam.

- Bom, eu encontrei um ninho de cobras com cerca de 23 filhotes pelas minhas contas, respondeu Dean.

- De que tipo eram as cobras? Perguntou Sam.

- Eram Jibóias – respondeu Dean – E você? O que descobriu? Perguntou ele.

- Parece que é esse mesmo o padrão: crianças brancas com 4 anos e adotadas. A única coisa que não está no padrão é o sexo das crianças porque o Ted, o dono da piscina, me contou que às vezes morriam meninas e às vezes morriam meninos, respondeu Sam.

- Ah, que gracinha, fez amizade com o dono da piscina, que fofo!!!!!! Gozou Sam o Dean.

- Como assim Dean? Do que você está falando? Perguntou Sam.

- Cara, você perguntou o nome do dono da piscina, respondeu Sam.

- Ué, qual é o problema em perguntar o nome das pessoas que eu entrevisto? Perguntou Sam.

- Sei lá cara, é gay. É só fazer as perguntas, agradecer, e pronto, respondeu Dean.

- Dean, o que é que deu em você hoje para considerar tudo o que eu faço gay? Perguntou Sam.

- Nada não Sammy, foi só para distrair, respondeu Dean.

- Ótimo, só com isso nós já perdemos tempo!!!!!! Exclamou Sam, irritado.

- Calma Sam, me desculpe, vamos continuar a resolver esse caso, desculpou-se Dean.

- Está certo, já estou calmo, acalmou-se Sam.

- Bem, voltando ao que interessa... Já que o padrão é mesmo esse, o que será que estamos enfrentando? – perguntou Dean – Porque, seja lá o que for eu nunca ouvi falar de uma coisa assim, disse Dean.

- Eu acho que sei exatamente o que estamos enfrentando, pois já ouvi falar desse tipo de coisa, respondeu Sam.

- Então o que é que estamos enfrentando? Perguntou Dean.

- É uma criatura chamada Swarz Python, respondeu Sam.

_**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Supernatural**_

_**A conclusão de Sam**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

- Você não conhece a lenda da Swarz Python? Perguntou Sam.

- Sinceramente não, respondeu Dean.

- É uma lenda alemã. Esse nome significa "Jibóia negra". Esta criatura ataca crianças brancas de 4 anos adotadas nas piscinas de bolinhas dos Mcdonalds dos Shoppings Centers de Dallas e em outras cidades, estados e países també que a Swarz Pithon controla as Jibóias com um amuleto sagrado considerado o "Amuleto das Jibóias". Esta criatura controla as Jibóias com este amuleto fazendo-as matar crianças brancas de 4 anos adotadas depois mata as Jibóias e deixa na piscina onde acabou de matar uma vítima, explicou a lenda Sam.

- Esse troço é de comer, de chupar ou de jogar no lixo? Perguntou Dean, tirando sarro da criatura que Sam conhecia.

- Dean, não é hora de fazer piadas agora, recusou a piada de Dean o Sam.

- Está bem, parei. Bom, vamos falar de assuntos mais importantes. Então, se a lenda é assim, teremos que colocar as Jibóias contra esta criatura, concluiu Dean.

- Então, a única forma de acabar com a criatura seria quebrar o amuleto porque, se eu não me engano, a lenda diz que o amuleto é de vidro, falou Sam.

- Então, vamos fazer essa tentativa, boa sorte pra nós, desejou Dean.

_**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Supernatural**

**Arriscando uma tentativa**

**Capítulo 12**

Antes de pegar os materiais necessários para a caça, os Winchester foram descobrir a próxima vítima. Então, após investigarem muito, descobriram a próxima vítima: uma mãe chamada Eduarda com uma menina branca de quatro anos chamada Marina.

Após descobrirem a próxima vítima, o único objeto que levaram foi uma arma com balas de prata, pois, se atirassem no cordão do amuleto, ele cairá do pescoço da criatura e se partirá em pedaços. Foi à única idéia que veio a cabeça dos dois numa hora difícil: um jeito mais ou menos fácil e rápido para quebrá-lo.

Entraram no Impala e foram para o Shopping Center onde acontecerá o caso (algo que eles descobriram do jeito deles porque ninguém sabe como os Winchester descobrem as próximas vítimas e os locais onde irão acontecer os próximos casos).

Ao chegarem lá, viram Eduarda colocando sua filha Marina próxima à piscina de bolinhas para ela mesma entrar. Depois, viram a criatura vagando pelo local. Dean distraiu a Swarz Pithon do jeito dele e Sam (que estava com a arma), ficou atrás da criatura e quando a hora certa chegou, atirou no cordão do amuleto e assim ele caiu e se partiu.

Os dois ficaram esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. A criatura virou-se para Sam e sua expressão aparentava fúria. Então, de repente, o amuleto voltou do chão inteiro para o pescoço da criatura, simplesmente sem nenhum arranhão. Os Winchester ficaram boquiabertos, não acreditavam no que tinham visto:

"Eu não acredito! Não pode ser! Nós destruímos o amuleto! Como ele se reintegrou? Pensou Sam, aflito.

A criatura correu atrás de Sam e como não conseguia alcançá-lo, pulou por cima dele e ficou em sua frente. Assim, o amarrou numa árvore. Dean pegou a arma com balas de PR=ata da mão de Sam e novamente atirou no cordão do amuleto para ver se conseguia destruí-lo, mas, não funcionou. Quando o amuleto se reintegrou, a criatura também se pôs na frente de Dean e amarrou-o em outra árvore.

Ao tirar os Winchester fora de seu caminho, a Swarz Pithon comandou as cobras com o seu amuleto para matar a menina, coisas que a criatura faz sempre. Portanto, os Winchester não conseguiram salvar essa vítima. A criatura deixou os dois amarrados naquelas duas árvores e ficou por minutos olhando para os dois com cara de fúria. A criatura ficou pensando se soltaria ou não os dois.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Supernatural**

**A dúvida da criatura**

**Capítulo 13**

A Swarz Pithon continuou pensando o que faria com os Winchester e depois de muito pensar, resolveu o que iria fazer: deixaria os Winchester presos ali até terminar o seu trabalho. Então, passou pela sua cabeça a idéia de matá-los, mas como não estava no seu padrão desistiu dessa idéia. A criatura desapareceu e os dois ficaram lá sem saber o que fazer e lamentados por não terem conseguido salvar aquela vítima. Antes de pensarem em se soltar discutiram sobre o que poderia ter dado errado e o que poderiam fazer para acabar com aquela criatura de uma vez por todas:

- Não é possível Dean, eu atirei no cordão do amuleto e ele foi destruído! Como é que ele conseguiu se reintegrar? Perguntou Sam, não entendendo o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei. Talvez aquela não fosse a forma correta de acabar com a criatura, talvez nós pensamos errado, respondeu Dean.

- É, pode ser não é impossível essa possibilidade. Afinal, nós só fizemos uma tentativa para ver se ia dar certo. A gente não sabia se aquilo era certo ou errado. Será que a gente não tem que quebrar e depois salgar e queimar o amuleto? Perguntou Sam.

- Não, isso seria apenas outra forma de destruir o amuleto praticamente a mesma coisa que fizemos antes. O amuleto vai se reintegrar de novo se fizermos isso, respondeu Dean.

- Então, qual é a sua idéia? Perguntou Sam.

- Não dá para ter nenhuma idéia nesta hora, bom, talvez possamos ter uma, mas vai ser incerta e pode estar errada e assim vamos fracassar novamente, portanto, precisamos ver se nos livros do Bobby tem algo que possa nos ajudar. Se nos livros dele não tiver nada vamos procurar na internet, respondeu Dean.

- É, mas primeiro precisamos nos soltar daqui, disse Sam.

- Consegue alcançar o celular? Perguntou Dean.

- Pra quê? Retornou a perguntar Sam.

- Ué, pra ligar pro Bobby. É o único jeito da gente se salvar. Nós não trouxemos nenhuma faca para cortar as cordas, apenas uma arma com balas de prata para atirar no cordão do amuleto, respondeu Dean.

- Deixa ver se eu consigo, disse Sam.

Sam tentou levar suas mãos até o bolso de sua calça, mas quando ele movimentava as mãos ele girava na árvore e nada conseguia.

Dean foi tentar também. Talvez para ele fosse um pouquinho mais fácil, pois o celular estava no bolso da camiseta dele. Ao invés de pegar com a mão, pegou com a boca e levou até a sua mão se curvando um pouco. Depois, ligou o seu celular e digitou o número de Bobby para ligar para ele. Levou o seu braço até as orelhas, teve que forçar um pouco a corda e machucar seu braço e fez o possível para não ficar girando na árvore:

- Alô? Falou Bobby.

- Alô Bobby, é o Dean. Precisamos urgentemente da sua ajuda, pediu Dean.

- É como sempre. Se eu não ajudar vocês acabam morrendo de fome, mas, diga, do que precisam? Perguntou Bobby.

- Fomos caçar uma criatura chamada "Swarz Pithon". A gente decidiu uma forma de matar a criatura e quando fomos caçar essa forma não deu certo e a criatura ficou furiosa e assim nos amarrou em árvores e foi embora, respondeu Dean.

- Mas que droga! Vocês não pensam com a cabeça! Uma idéia de como matar um espírito, criatura ou demônio requer muita certeza do que pensou porque senão a idéia de vocês pode estar errada e vocês podem até morrer porque um espírito, criatura ou demônio ou qualquer outra coisa que seja não alisa. Vocês deram sorte de não serem mortos! Criticou Bobby.

- Oh Bobby, não é hora de criticar a gente apontando os nossos erros, todo mundo erra, criticou Dean.

- Certo, onde vocês estão? Perguntou Bobby.

- Estamos num Shopping Center em Dallas. Na cidade de Keep Rock star na Rua Flowers Beutiful 1.320, respondeu Dean.

- Ok, Já estou indo aí com uma faca para cortar as cordas, mas, só mais uma pergunta, vocês não levaram faca alguma, nem para se prevenir de qualquer coisa que acontecesse? Perguntou Bobby.

- Não, essa idéia não nos ocorreu à cabeça. Levamos apenas uma arma com balas de prata que era só o que necessitávamos para caçar, bom, era o que pensamos porque depois de ficarmos presos aqui descobrimos que devíamos ter levado uma faca pelo menos, respondeu Dean.

- Mas como vocês são burros! Um caçador sempre deve se prevenir com um material a mais! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer numa caça! Bom, fazer o que, vocês não pensaram em se prevenir e deu nisso. Chegarei aí rapidinho, tchau Dean, despediu-se Bobby.

- Tchau Bobby, despediu-se também Dean.

Bobby chegou e os soltou:

- Então, vocês já têm alguma idéia para acabar com a criatura? Perguntou Bobby.

- Bom, para não errarmos de novo, você vai ter que procurar algo sobre essa criatura em seus livros ou se você não achar nada, pesquisaremos na internet, respondeu Sam.

- Está bem, mas, para que eu pesquise nos livros vocês vão precisar me dar o nome da criatura, falou Bobby.

- O nome da criatura é Swarz Pithon, disse Dean.

Bobby procurou, procurou, até que finalmente achou, mas antes precisava perguntar aos meninos se era mesmo essa criatura que ele havia achado num livro de criaturas e espíritos:

- Bem, eu achei uma criatura de nome Swarz Pithon, mas preciso confirmar com vocês se eu achei certo, aqui está falando que esta criatura mata crianças brancas de quatro anos de sexos variados, este é o seu padrão de mortes. As crianças sempre são mortas num Shopping Center de um Mcdonalds específico em Dallas. Quando acaba de matar todas as crianças de seu padrão de um Shopping Center, passa para outro até acabar com todas de seu padrão e assim por diante, leu Bobby.  
- É essa criatura mesmo Sam? Perguntou Dean.

- Sim, é. Eu apenas esqueci-me de contar o detalhe que a criatura muda de Shopping Center quando mata todas as crianças de seu padrão, respondeu Sam contando o detalhe que esqueceu.

- Então Bobby, leia qual é o jeito de acabar com a criatura, disse Dean.

- Bem: primeiro, é necessário atirar no cordão do amuleto para que ele caia e se quebre. Depois, precisa recolher todo o vidro e colocar dentro de um pode de vidro com sangue de carneiro. Então, precisa pegar uma faca e mergulhá-la dentro do pote e esfaquear a criatura, leu Bobby.

- Puxa, bem complicado. Um de nós precisa de alguma forma distrair a criatura por um longo tempo e o outro terá que fazer tudo isso rapidamente, falou Sam.

-Sabe, eu já sei exatamente quem vai fazer tudo rapidamente e quem vai distrair a criatura, falou Dean.

- Quem vai distrair a criatura? Perguntou Sam, curioso.

- Bem, eu vou distraí-la enquanto o Sam faz o resto, respondeu Dean.

- Peraí, eu? Justo eu? Você só pode estar brincando comigo não é Dean? Perguntou Sam.

- É claro que não, por qual motivo eu brincaria com você? Perguntou Dean zuando Sam.

-Ai, está bem, eu faço. Mas, quem vai pegar o sangue de carneiro? Perguntou Sam.

- Não se preocupe com isso irmãozinho, eu deixo para você esta tarefa, respondeu Dean, rindo aos extremos.

- Caramba Dean, você está muito engraçadinho hoje hein? Disse Sam muito bravo.

- Ah, obrigado. Mas, antes de você pegar o sangue de carneiro precisamos pensar num jeito de eu distrair a criatura, disse Dean.

- Eu já sei. Podemos pegar uma faca e pintar de forma que pareça que ela está com sangue de carneiro e cacos de vidro do amuleto. Isso vai atraí-la. Porque se você ficar correndo fingindo que quer atacá-la, ela tentará pegar a faca e ela não vai dar a mínima para o resto das coisas, falou Sam.

- Mas quando ela ver o amuleto caindo vai correr atrás de você e não vai dar tempo de recolher o vidro antes que o amuleto se reintegre, falou Dean.

- Hum... É pior é que você tem razão, disse Sam.

Sam pensou mais um pouco para ver como é que cuidariam desta parte e teve uma idéia fantástica:

- Já sei Dean. Depois de distraí-la um pouco, pule no pescoço da criatura e vire o amuleto para trás como se quisesse enforcá-la e fique assim até eu atirar no cordão do amuleto sem deixar a criatura virar para trás. Quando eu atirar, tape os ouvidos da criatura para ela não ouvir o amuleto se quebrando. Depois, saia do pescoço da criatura e corra, ela concerteza vai correr atrás de você. Enquanto isso, eu ponho o vidro dentro do pote de vidro com o sangue de carneiro e mergulho a faca. Então, eu tento localizar vocês e a esfaqueio, disse Sam.

- Hum, gostei do plano só que eu vou ter que correr bem rápido para ela não me alcançar, e, caso ela me alcança, você já tem que estar prevenido com a faca na mão. Ou seja, mesmo que eu esteja distraindo a criatura você tem que, o mais rápido possível, preparar a faca para matar a criatura, falou Dean.

- Bom garotos, meu trabalho por aqui já terminou, já os salvei e já os ajudei. O resto é com vocês, adeus, despediu-se Bobby.

-Tchau Bobby, disseram ambos.

-Bem, vou buscar o sangue de carneiro, tchau Dean, despediu-se Sam.

- Tchau Sam, volta logo, e olha, quando pegar o sangue de carneiro, vá para o Hotel Roadhouse, é lá que eu vou estar, falou Dean.

- Está bem, disse Sam.

Sam foi buscar o sangue de carneiro e Dean foi ao Hotel Roadhouse reservar um quarto para dois.

Dean, que havia levado o Notebook de Sam para o Hotel, fez umas pesquisas para descobrir a próxima vítima

Sam pegou o sangue de carneiro e pôs dentro no pote de vidro. Foi para o Hotel Rodhouse, falou o nome de quem estava procurando, pegou o número do quarto e foi:

- Oi Sam, voltou rápido, falou Dean.

- É, voltei com o sangue de carneiro. Ei, o que você está fazendo com o meu Notebook hein senhor Dean Winchester, posso saber? Perguntou Sam, furioso.

- Hey, vamos com calma tigre. Eu só levei para fazer umas pesquisas até descobrir a próxima vítima, respondeu Dean.

- Ah bom, porque se você tivesse pego o meu Notebook por motivos inúteis eu ia te matar. Bem, então, qual é a próxima vítima? Perguntou Sam respirando fundo depois de ter se irritado.

- A próxima vítima é uma mulher chamada Terri com seu filho branco de quatro anos chamado Kelvin, respondeu Dean.

- Então vamos em frente! Exclamou Sam com otimismo e coragem porque para a tarefa dele na caça precisava de muita coragem mesmo (risos).

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Supernatural**

**O fim da criatura e as verdades reveladas**

**Capítulo 14**

Os Winchester pegaram os materiais necessários para a caça, cada um pegando o que iria usar: Sam pegou luvas para recolher o vidro sem se cortar, o pote de vidro com o sangue de carneiro, a faca e a arma com balas de prata. Dean pegou apenas a faca com o sangue de carneiro e os cacos de vidro do amuleto nela pintados. Entraram no Impala e foram para o Shopping Center.

Viram Edna colocando seu filho Kelvin branco de quatro anos próximo à piscina. Depois, viram novamente a criatura vagando por lá. Dean chamou-a:

- Ei! Vem me pegar! Qual é? Tá com medo de mim?

Dean fez outras provocações como essa e a criatura se raivou e partiu para cima dele. Dean pulou no pescoço da Swarz Pithon e puxou o amuleto para trás o mais forte possível. Sam atirou, mas algo de errado aconteceu: Sam errou a pontaria e atirou na mão de Dean. Como Dean não agüentava segurar o amuleto por muito tempo, Sam rapidamente atirou no cordão e Dean tapou fortemente os ouvidos da criatura. Dean pulou fora do pescoço da criatura e começou a correr. Sam pôs as luvas e começou a catar os cacos de vidro.

Dean ainda estava correndo, mas por causa da mão, não agüentou e, sem querer, desacelerou. Com isso, a criatura o pegou e o amarrou numa árvore. A criatura foi atrás de Sam, mas como eram muitos cacos para catar, quando a criatura alcançou Sam ele ainda estava catando os cacos. Sam teve que deixar os cacos de lado, tirou as luvas e lutou com a criatura senão ele morreria. Começou a dar socos um atrás do outro, pontapés, enfim, tudo o que lhe veio à cabeça para lutar.

Dean preso na árvore com um tiro justo na mão direita onde estava segurando a faca que estava com o sangue e os cacos de vidro do amuleto nela pintados, mas era de verdade, ou seja, poderia cortar as cordas, não agüentou segurá-la e acabou soltando-a.

Sam, imaginando que Dean devia ter soltado a faca por causa da mão, enquanto lutava, abaixou-se e pegou a faca que havia trazido. Deu uma cotovelada na criatura de forma que a derrube só enquanto ele se levantava e corria.

A criatura levantou-se rapidamente e correu atrás de Sam. Sam foi correndo até encontrar Dean e quando o encontrou deu a faca para ele para que ele matasse a criatura no lugar de Sam.

Sam continuou correndo. Dean cortou as cordas com a faca e foi ao local onde o Sam estava catando o vidro. Vestiu as luvas e continuou a catar os cacos. Depois que terminou de catar tudo, mergulhou a faca dentro do pote e foi correndo procurando a criatura. Achou a criatura correndo atrás de Sam e correu atrás da criatura para que não fosse visto. Quando a hora certa chegou, enfiou a faca na criatura e finalmente a matou:

- Ei Dean, você está bem? Perguntou Sam, preocupado.

- Não muito, respondeu Dean, desanimado.

- Me desculpe por ter atirado na sua mão, eu estava nervoso e acabei errando a pontaria, desculpou-se Sam.

- Ah não, tudo bem. Não precisava se desculpar, essas coisas acontecem. Falando nisso, você viu o Vladimir porque eu não me lembro de ter visto ele, perguntou Dean.

- Não, eu não o vi o dia inteiro, respondeu Sam.

- Os Winchester pensaram um pouco para ver se se recordavam de algo e um deles se lembrou:

- Ah, agora eu me lembrei. Lembra que o Vladimir nos disse que não ia caçar com a gente porque estava cheio de coisas importantes para fazer? Perguntou Sam.

- Ah é mesmo. E ele nos disse que se nós quiséssemos falar com ele, era para nós irmos para o Hotel Blant, respondeu Dean.

- Então vamos lá para ver como é que ele está, disse Sam.

Os dois entraram no Impala e foram para o Hotel Blant. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram o Ben sentado no sofá assistindo a televisão, sem fazer nada e estranharam:

- Ué Vladimir, você não nos disse que estava cheio de coisas para fazer e por isso não foi caçar com a gente? Perguntou Sam.

- Eu menti para vocês. É que eu preciso lhe contar uma verdade Dean, mas eu não sei realmente se você é realmente quem eu penso que é porque se você for quem eu penso que você é vai me reconhecer pelo nome, respondeu Ben.

- Como assim Vladimir, do que é que você está falando? Perguntou Dean.

- Vladimir não é o meu nome verdadeiro, eu menti mais uma vez para vocês, meu nome é Ben, respondeu Ben.

Dean ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Então, Sam disse:

- Mas, porque mentiu para nós?

- Eu estava esperado a hora certa para contar-lhes a verdade, respondeu Bem.

- Sabe, já que você contou essa verdade para a gente e eu finalmente te encontrei depois de tanto tempo, eu também vou te contar uma verdade, disse Dean.

- Que verdade? Perguntou Ben.

- Eu sou o seu pai, respondeu Dean.

Dean e Ben ficaram super felizes de terem contado a verdade um para o outro. Dean também ficou feliz por finalmente ter encontrado o seu filho e Ben ficou feliz por Dean ser o seu pai. Os dois se abraçaram e de tão felizes choraram de emoção. Sam, ao ver os dois chorando também se emocionou e os três, bastante felizes, entraram no Impala e seguiram o seu rumo de caça.

**-----------------------------Fim-----------------------------------------------**

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


End file.
